


Little Bird

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku





	Little Bird

Sing joy, little bird  
Sing your joy, it will not last  
You will die some day

And yet such is life  
To be born and one day die  
This is why I smile

Cherish little things  
Melt down for nothing major  
Take each day as is

I do not fear death  
What I fear is not living  
Not worth the effort

So sing joy my dear  
Live a life short and happy  
Not long and upset

Sing joy, little bird  
Sing your joy, it will not last  
We all die some day


End file.
